


The First Day of the Rest

by Hollenka99



Series: TLoJJ-Verse [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: On April 21st 1910, a young aspiring actor nervously awaits the arrival of his bride.





	The First Day of the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 109th anniversary to Jameson and Siobhan!

Jameson stood by the altar of a comfortingly familiar church. When he'd first begun attending in the Fall of 1906, he never would have imagined he'd be here, over three years later, fidgeting in anticipation of his sweetheart's arrival.

It's fine, he assures himself. There was nothing to fret about because everything would be just fine. It was nothing. What were a few vows in comparison to all that they led to? All that was expected of him was his attendance, love and ability to repeat what the priest told him. His inability to verbalise audibly would be rectified by his best man and translator.

What was he stressed about, messing up? Why would he ruin such an occasion with blunders? He could never do that to Siobhan. He couldn't be the husband she deserved if he can't even get through the ceremony. Think, he needed a distraction. How about... imagining all that would follow this wedding.

The first order of business was escaping Edison and the Motion Pictures Patent Company. Although, where could they move to? The area in Los Angeles known as Hollywood was a possibility, the city itself was another option. They could evade legal repercussions in Mexico. Except, it was still a fairly large country. Plus, what would they do in Mexico? He doubts there will be a booming business with moving pictures in Mexico. He'd have to learn whichever sign language the Spanish used. No, California had a better appeal anyway.

Children. He would love to have them with her. Oh, the amount of combinations involving their features must be phenomenal. Brown hair or blonde? Green eyes or blue? Would their smiles better resemble hers more than his or vice-versa? Then again, it wasn't advisable given her family history. Two sounded lovely. He'd be willing to risk a third too. The father of seven he will be within 20 years would find this bargaining amusing.

What of the hard times? He was yet to make it as an established and respected film actor. Money was tight. All you had to do was see how much scraping together of funds was performed in preparation for this wedding. What if he failed her and was unable to fulfil his promise to support her, would it affect their marriage? He hopes not.

Whatever the future entailed, it all started today. It was the first day of the rest of their lives.

He looks out at the people gathered. There weren't many. Jameson had known this would be a small wedding, he'd known as far back as his search for the ring he would offer Siobhan during the proposal. That didn't erase the truth that having fewer than twenty adults and two young children present, with three more guests due to arrive along with the bride, was disheartening. The majority consisted of his family but he spotted a pair he recognised from Sunday masses. All he can assume is that they wished to watch a couple unite in holy matrimony because why not. Clearly, they had nothing better to do on a Thursday afternoon.

There was his mother, of course. She had purposefully brought her best dress from Canada for the occasion. It was more than Sunday best. Jameson rarely saw it on her. That dress had likely lingered in her wardrobe longer than he'd been alive, witnessing christenings and weddings alike. As such, fashion had left it slightly outdated. It was still the best she owned. If truth be told, Jameson was relieved she was wearing it at all. He certainly didn't wish to learn she'd 'forgotten to pack it' as had been the case in 1908 for Clifford's wedding. Subtle passive-aggressive protests were not what he desired today.

To her left were Harvey and Edith. He and Dorothy exchange a tiny wave as she sits impatiently on her father's lap. She wouldn't fit on Edith's lap anymore, given her future sibling took up that space. How many months along was Edith now, six or seven? Jameson had been so preoccupied with organising today's celebration that he'd forgotten whether they'd mentioned June or July as the time this second child was due. Honestly, where had the time gone? His niece was a month shy of her third birthday and soon to be a big sister. Harvey himself had turned 30 in February. Now here he was in a Manhattan church, waiting to watch his youngest brother get married. It was dizzying to consider how quickly their lives were progressing.

His other niece was being told to stay still. At all of 15 months, he doubted Clara understood the importance of this occasion in the slightest. You could tell Elizabeth was a teacher by the way she instructed her own child. It wasn't so much that Jameson disliked her. It was more an aversion to how she dealt with things she didn't agree with. He was grateful he wasn't present for most times she and his mother met. He didn't want to deal with the conflict. In fact, his heart went out to his brother for having to be caught in the mess. Still, Clifford had married her and she was as linked to the family as Edith or Siobhan. Except for the fact she was the only daughter-in-law Florence Jackson was yet to approve of.

Edward sitting next to a stranger was a sad sight. His wife was probably attending to Siobhan at this very second. Brother-in-law-of-the-groom didn't sound particularly fluid. He and Mabel were yet to have children of their own. They would come in time. After all, they had only wed last year. There was no rush to produce a family.

Out of all his friends from Saint John, only David had been able to travel down. He didn't wish to admit it, it would be somewhat of an insult to his other friends, however... if just one of his friends was able to come, he felt fortunate David was that singular friend. He'd jokingly proclaimed him as his third brother on numerous occasions. Although some of those he'd known as children and schoolboys had since drifted, he was glad David still featured in his life. Friendships came and went, as any person could tell him. Jameson didn't mind that. Of course, he had minded when his parents explained why a friend could no longer join him in social activities. One thing was rife in neighbourhoods like the one he'd grown up in and it was far from wealth. Yet here was David, the closest friend he'd ever known, dressed smartly in a church that was over 600 miles from home, purely to celebrate this day with him.

His heart sinks further at the reminder his bride's family only had her father as representative. Everyone she knew lived in Ireland. Even Michael had been unable to cross the Atlantic. At least she had friends from New York in attendance to support her.

Facing forward again, he makes distracted small talk with Clifford. The first chord of Wagner's Bridal Chorus sounds. A glance to his right shows his brother has the ghost of a sly smile.

"Here we go." He mutters. "Last chance to make a run for it."  
Jameson answers with an offended glare.  
"Yes, I know, you would never." His best man supresses a grin, attempting to stay formal. "Well, are you going to stand there, all goopy, or are you going to watch your bride approach?"  
"I am not a goop." He hurriedly signs back before pivoting as casually as an eager groom can.

There Siobhan was, wearing an elegantly simple dress of tiered lace and linking an arm with her father. Even without the veil slightly obscuring her face, he knew the truth. She was gorgeous, as to be expected. And in that one second, any worries of doing her wrong vanished.


End file.
